


F4M (Script Offer) Catwoman Catches A Jewel Thief.

by NinjaFogg



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Flirting, Selina Kyle is Catwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFogg/pseuds/NinjaFogg
Summary: You're Catwoman. It's a rainy night in Gotham City and you've just stumbled upon a thief stealing from the safe you spent the week casing. After some 'gentle' persuasion you decide to repay him for his hard work.





	F4M (Script Offer) Catwoman Catches A Jewel Thief.

Key:

(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions

[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.

SFX Sounds: (included as inspiration)

Sound of rainfall on a city: https://freesound.org/people/ragamuffin/sounds/195774/

Safe keypad and door opening: https://freesound.org/people/fastson/sounds/399120/

Gun cocked: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sr6p9_w3ogI

Crack of whip: https://freesound.org/people/SciFiSounds/sounds/529925/

Gun dropping: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vfcYDgvQsk

Slow walking in high heels: https://www.soundsnap.com/node/73354 

Handcuff click: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ID5fh19BuuU

Unbuckles belt - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvApJYOeKL8

Catsuit unzipping: https://freesound.org/people/Maynardkenmuir/sounds/328132/

Police sirens in the distance: https://freesound.org/people/MultiMax2121/sounds/156869/

*****Note: SFX are completely optional*****

\-------------------------------All characters within are 18 years or older -----------------------------

[SFX: Rain falling on a city.]

[SFX: The keys of a safe being pressed.]

[SFX: Safe door opening.]

[SFX: The crack of a whip.]

Catwoman: (sultry) Well, well, well... I spend the whole week planning the 'purrrfect' crime and what do I find come the big night: a little bird has flown here before me.

Catwoman: (sultry) My eyes are up here sweetheart.

Catwoman: (sultry) Oh, you have no idea the trouble you're in.

[SFX: Gun cocked]

Catwoman: (sultry) You poor men. Always confusing your pistols with your privates.

[SFX: The crack of a whip.]

[SFX: He drops his gun.]

Catwoman: Now hand the bag over, those jewels belong to me.

Catwoman: (sultry) Meow... You've got a little fight in you, I like that in a man, but be sensible... If I hear no again, I'll scratch out one of your eyes

[He hands the bag over.]

Catwoman: Now wasn't that 'so' much easier.

[SFX: You walk towards him slowly, your high heels clipping the floor.]

Catwoman: (Sultry) You know, little birds like you should really stay away from big bad kittycats.

Catwoman: (flirty) But then again, I guess I really should thank you for all your hard work...

Catwoman: Don't you think?

Catwoman: (Sultry) Such a pretty face...

Cat woman: Mmmm, You're catnip to a girl like me. I don't know whether to bite you or kiss you.

[You kiss him hard on the lips.]

Catwoman: (Whispers seductively) I figure we have ten minutes until the cops get here, plenty of time for a little fun.

Catwoman: But first, hands out...

Catwoman: Sorry big boy; those are my rules...

Catwoman: You can look, but you can't touch.

[SFX: The click of handcuffs.]

Catwoman: Mmmm, good decision.

Catwoman: Now, have you got something for Miss Kitty to play with?

Catwoman: Don't tell me you're the strong, silent type?

Catwoman: My my, I guess I'll have to get down on my knees and find out...

[SFX: Belt being unbuckled.]

Catwoman: What are you hiding in here?

[You slide his cock out.]

(You pull his cock out)

(eager) Meow! Look at that cock.

Catwoman: (lusty) Looks like you're packing more than one weapon.

Catwoman: Mmm, why would you keep this from me?

[You spit on his cock and being to lather it.]

Catwoman: (Sultry) Shhh, don't worry, I don't 'bite'... much.

[Your lips brush the the tip of his cock.]

Catwoman: (sultry) Mmmm, you know, no one ever finishes that proverb: 'Curiosity killed the cat... you know why? It's because they don't know, satisfaction brought her right back.

Catwoman: (sultry) And this kitty is ready to pounce. Meow.

[Slowly you takes his cock into your mouth. You let out a moan of enjoyment at your first taste of him.]

Catwoman: Mmmm, so sweet.

[You begin to suck his cock, going at whichever speed you prefer. The blowjob is getting wetter and wetter. You slurp up each drop and pour it back over his cock, lathering it as the blowjob continues.]

Catwoman: (sultry) You like these pretty emerald greens looking up at you?

[The wet sounds of his spit covered cock being stroked.]

Catwoman: And these plump red lips wrapped around your cock?

[There's a gentle ‘pop’ as you suck on his balls, teasing him, moaning as you do it.]

[Feel free to ad-lib dirty talk here]

[You breathe heavily for a few seconds then begin sucking his cock again. The wet sounds of your warm mouth sliding along his shaft.]

Catwoman: How's the view from up there?

Catwoman: (sultry) Well it's about to get a whole lot yummier.

[You return to sucking his cock, taking it all the way down your throat for the first time. Slowly you take him in longer, harder, making noises that show how you love it.]

Mmmm, your cock looks so good in my mouth.

** Feel free to ad-lib as you deep throat him. **

(Sultry) My mouth is irresistible, isn't it, huh?

[Another long, sloppy deepthroat. You moan with his cock in your throat]

Tell me how much you love these lips wrapped around your dick?

Oh yeah, fuck my mouth. Let Miss Kitty taste that pre cum.

[One last, long, wet deepthroat]

Catwoman: Mmmm, I think its about time this kitty gets her cream.

Catwoman: Let me just slip out of this.

[SFX: You unzip your catsuit and slide out of it.]

Catwoman: You can pick your mouth back up.

[You get on all fours presenting your ass and glistening pussy.]

Catwoman: (Teasing) Mmm, look at that pretty pussy... are you sure you can handle it?

Catwoman: (Lusty) It's gonna be tight.

Catwoman: (sultry) I wouldn't tease me if I were you, it didn't end so well for the last guy who played that game.

Catwoman: Come on, show me what you've got, big boy.

[You inhale deeply as he slides inside you.]

Catwoman: (Lustful) Mmmm, meow.

[Slowly he begins to fuck you... we hear the wet sounds of his cock sliding into your pussy.]

**Feel free to adlib dirty talk here**

Catwoman: [Moan] Fuck, I needed this.

Catwoman: Don't be gentle... The kinkier, the better.

[You moan with desire for his cock, pleasure rifling through your body.]

Catwoman: [Moan] You like Miss Kitty's sweet pussy wrapped around your cock.

Catwoman: (Lusty) Mmmm, it looks so good... it looks so good with you sliding in and out of it.

Catwoman: Mmmm... Go deeper. [Moan] deeper. I need it all...

Catwoman: (Rapidly, with pure ecstacy) Harder, harder, harder!

[He quickens the pace, you moan with passion.]

Catwoman: [Moan] Mmm honey, pound that pussy. [Moan]

Yeah... Just like that... (breathless) Just like that...

[Start building to an orgasm]

Partner: I want your cum inside of me... Please sugar... Give Miss Kitty your cream.

[You're edging closer to orgasm]

Catwoman: (Lusty) [Moans] Make me cum. Make me fucking cum.

[You moan deeply, knowing how hard you're going to orgasm.]

Catwoman: (Animalistic) Don't stop... Don't you fucking stop [Moan] Oh God... Cum inside my tight pussy.

[You're starting to climax]

Catwoman: (Whimper) Oh Fuck... Meow...

[You orgasm hard. Ad-lib your moans]

[You begin to descend from the heights of orgasm, breathing heavily]

[He slides out of your wet pussy.]

Catwoman: (Sultry) Mmmm... I can feel your warm cum trickling down my thigh.

Catwoman: (Sultry) Mmmm, the cat who got the cream... [Moan] Just a taste.

[We hear you slurping up the cum, licking it from your fingers, savouring it as you swallow.]

Catwoman: (sultry) Fuck, you taste sweet.

[You pick your catsuit up from the floor and slip back into it.]

Catwoman: (A sigh of pleasure) I don't know about you, but I feel so much yummier.

[SFX: Police sirens in the distance.]

Catwoman: And that would be my cue to leave.

Catwoman: The keys? Sorry honey, I must have misplaced them.

Catwoman: Say hi to Gotham PD for me...

[You pick up the bag of jewels.]

Catwoman: Now don't pull that face.

Catwoman: Who knows, maybe I'll have to swing by in a week so we can go for round two.

Catwoman: Until then...

[You blow him a kiss.]

Catwoman: Au revoir.


End file.
